


A Beautiful Burn

by Jboyles423



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Role Reversal, This probably isn't how things are done in the UK but i'm just going with my vision, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jboyles423/pseuds/Jboyles423
Summary: It's 2017 and William Melbourne is Prime Minister of the UK. His personal secretary, Emma Portman, has announced her retirement. Victoria Kent has just found herself jobless after a staff cut. The stars align and two people who would have never met otherwise are thrust into each other's lives.





	1. Raining in London

William Melbourne, The leader of government in the United Kingdom, the most beloved Prime Minister in decades, looks out of his office window with a frown on his face and a fresh set of worries on his mind.

Emma Portman, his friend since childhood and his dearest confidant, was leaving him. He didn't blame her, if he could escape he would. He was tired of governing. In a way he was jealous of her. She was married, with a family, and was going to spend the rest of her days in happiness while traveling the globe. He would be here in the London rain and alone. He stared at his reflection in the window and wondered why the people loved him so. He didn't even love him. 

He knew why. When he was appointed, he swore to do what was best for the UK's people. What he thought in his heart was right, not what looked right to the media, not what would benefit him and his politician "friends". He laughed in a small huff as he thought of the word friends. He had no friends besides Emma. She was the only one that ever invited him to her home to dinner. She was the only one who called him on holidays or called him at all to chat for that matter. Everyone else who showed interest in him just wanted favors or it was an arranged meeting for diplomacy.

He looked down at his desk at the mess of papers and coffee cups and sighed. He had work to do. He didn't have time to stand here and mope. He sat down in the leather chair and took up his pen and sat it back down again. Who was he kidding, he wasn't going to get any work done today. He was now in a horrid mood and just wanted to be alone. He looked over at Emma and called to her.

"Yes, William?" She said in a quiet, delicate voice.

"Can you please cancel my meetings today? I think i may retire early. I have a terrible headache."

Emma sighed and said "Yes sir, i understand. I'll get right on it."

He stood up and left the office and headed to his flat at 11 Downing street to pour himself a brandy.

Emma watched him walk down the hallway and wondered if she had made the right decision. He was so very fragile. 

 

 

                                                                                                 -----------------------------------

 

Emma had seen the hurt in his eyes when she had come into his office and told him she was retiring. Hurting him was the last thing in the world she had wanted to do to him. God knows he had been through enough hurt in his lifetime. Every year she had told herself, "this is the last year, i'm retiring after this one", and each year had passed with her still at the helm of his ship. Last week, she had decided that she must go through with her word this year. Her husband's health was declining and he wanted to travel while he still could and she would be by his side. 

"William, I need to tell you that i'm handing in my retirement notice. I want to enjoy time with Edward before we become too old to function beyond our home." she said the last part with a smile, a sad attempt at lightheartedness.

He stared at her as if he hadn't heard what she'd said. His mouth slightly open. He resembled a stunned fish.

Finally, he blinked his eyes and brought his hand up through his hair at his temple. "Emma, please forgive me but this is unacceptable. I need you. My whole office needs you. You keep this, all of this, running and i rather feel like you are abandoning me." He had used all of the air in his lungs to get the sentence out and end had came out almost breathless. He had turned pleading green eyes on her. but this time, those eyes didn't work.

"William" she sighed as she sat down tiredly in the leather chair in front of his desk, "We have known each other our whole lives and have worked together for some of them and you know just as well as i do that i am not abandoning you. You know i need to be with Edward. The last thing i ever wanted to do was to make you unhappy but i have to look out for my own life. I have to keep my sanity and i can't do that with a full time job. I'm getting old William, I want to see the pyramids."

She had left him in his office and had went to her computer to begin searching for a candidate to take her place. She had thought the hard part was behind her, but as she typed up emails, she realized the hard part had just begun.

 

 

                                                                                               ---------------------------------------

 

Victoria Kent packed up the last picture and desk calendar into the empty office paper box and looked around the room that had been her office. Up until about 2 hours ago.She had woken up this morning in a great mood. She had stopped by her favorite coffee shop and gotten her usual. She had greeted the door man at her office building with a smile and a good morning. She had been greeted by coworkers and had started her usual Monday tasks as the executive assistant to the CEO of the company. Victoria had worked hard to claim this title. She had started as a secretary at the front desk and had moved up the ladder to the head honcho's right hand girl. She had noticed that her boss was in an unusual early morning meeting and hadn't even summoned her for a tray of coffee or cakes for their guests. 

She saw him approaching her office and smiled. "Good Morning Mr. Bosworth, can i get you anything? Oh, and i have that report from accounting ready for you."

He smiled a sad smile, and a ball of nerves slowly formed at the pit of her stomach, stealing heat from her fingers and making her guts cramp. something wasn't right.

"Victoria, come into my office. I need to speak with you."

She put down the report and slowly stood up, brushing her hands down the front of her navy blue dress. She knew what was happening. It had been rumored for weeks. The decline in the fourth quarter last year had hit the company hard. Proposed budget cuts had been seen on several memos but they didn't think it would actually happen. Well, it was happening. 

Victoria stepped into the large office. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she slowly sat down in the chair in front of her boss's desk. She looked down at the black designer heels that she had purchased with her first paycheck as Executive Assistant. A tear slowly formed in her eye. This was not supposed to happen. This was not how this year was supposed to start out. 

"Vicky, you know the company had a tough year last year." Her boss stood with his back to her, looking out of the windows, down onto the rainy street. His arms were crossed and she could tell he was uncomfortable. He didn't want to deliver this blow just as much as she didn't want to receive it. "The meeting i was in this morning was with members of the board. They informed me that there were some positions within this company that were no longer needed. They told me that your position, even though it is very important to me, no longer exists within the company, and that i must either find another position for you, or let you go." She looked up at him, with big blue eyes full of tears and pleaded, "But Mr. Bosworth, You have to show them everything that i do! You have to tell them that those secretaries downstairs don't know anything about you or your job. I do!" She pointed at her chest with her hand and with the other pushed her hair behind her ears. 

He handed her a tissue and leaned against the edge of his desk in front of her. "Vicky, i fought hard for you in there, I told them how hard you worked and how much i depended on you. They already had their minds made up before they ever even entered this building." His shoulders slumped in defeat as Victoria put her face in her hands and sobbed. "The company has a separation package drawn up for you. I have no empty spots to stick you or i would just plug you in there until we could do something, but every position is filled". 

Victoria reigned in her emotions and became stoic. a separation package, like that was going to fix all of her problems. She stood up and walked over to the mirror mounted on the wall above a small table. She used the tissue to fix her makeup and blow her nose. Once composed, she walked over to Mr. Bosworth and gave him a hug. "Thank you for fighting for me. I will be ok, i promise."

He patted her on the shoulder as she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door with an audible click.

She carried the box and her handbag down the aisle between all of the cubicles. All eyes were upon her in silent sadness. Everyone liked Vicky and as the news spread like wild fire throughout the building, more and more people gathered to tell her goodbye. She was numb already. Hugging anyone who reached to her, not even caring who it was. She reached the elevator, turned around, and smiled. "well it's goodbye then."

 


	2. The Silver Lining

The fire glowed in the fireplace and the rain spattered across the window panes and William sat in his arm chair nursing a glass of brandy. He had ignored several text messages from Emma asking if he was ok until they had stopped coming. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He didn't think he could stand to hear the sound of another human voice. 

He slowly looked around the room and his eyes rested on a picture framed on his writing desk. It was taken on a family vacation to Italy. He was wearing a white button up shirt, khaki shorts and sunglasses and he was smiling. a true genuine smile because next to him was his son. His perfect, beautiful son and his radiant wife. The photo was taken on top of a cliff overlooking the sea. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday. He could smell the salt air and Caroline's perfume and  hear the gulls crying out on the rocks. He smiled down into his glass and took another sip of the brandy. Memories were all he had left of that perfect family.

He got up and poked the fire, staring into the dancing flames for awhile and returned to his chair. His phone went off again and he glanced at the illuminated screen. It was Emma again. He picked up the mobile and sent her a quick text letting her know he was fine, that he had fallen asleep. He supposed he should be glad at least someone cared about his well being. 

The brandy began to do it's job and he slipped into a deep sleep in his chair, a sleep without dreams.

 

 

                                                                                                 ------------------------------------------

 

Victoria made her way to her flat and fumbled with her umbrella at the door. She dug her keys out of her handbag and uttered curse words as the rain pelted her. She practically fell into her foyer and threw down the umbrella and kicked her heels halfway down the hall. Her mother had made sure, when she moved out on her own, that she had a decent flat to live in. Her mother always needed an excuse to insert herself into Victoria's business. Victoria had finally caved and let her mother find and pay for the home she lived in. Everyone in England knew of the Kents. They were an old family with close ties to titles and royalty. When her father had died, he had left her and her mother a considerable fortune and several estates. Her mother lived on one of the estates outside of London and, Thank God, didn't visit very much. She claimed the London air was not good for her constitution. Her mother was quite dramatic. 

Victoria tossed the keys into a brass bowl on a small table by the door and hung her coat on the coat rack. She made her way into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She felt so empty inside. Like all of her organs had been ripped out and she was just now this hollow shell. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She towel dried her hair and peeled off her wet clothes. The kettle begin to whistle and ran back downstairs to take it off. While turning off the burner, her knuckles brushed the bottom of the kettle and she let out a yelp of pain. She stamped her bare feet on the floor and balled up her fists, "Fuck!". 

She backed up against the pantry door and slid down til she sat on the floor with her face in her knees. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she suddenly felt so angry. She wanted to punch something, rip something apart. 

She heard a whimper and felt a small wet nudge on her elbow. She stretched her legs out in front of her and brought Dash, her spaniel, into her lap. She told him about her horrid morning and that she didn't know what she was going to do. He just stared up at her with shiny chocolate eyes. She smiled down into his face and sighed, "your silence while I wallow in self pity is just what I needed." She rose off of the floor and poured herself a cup of tea. Grabbing her laptop off the counter, she trudged up the stairs with Dash in tow. 

 

As she she opened up the lid on the laptop, she noticed she had a new email. She clicked it open, and read:

 

Victoria,

 

I want to tell you again how sorry i am about today and i wish it could've been different.

 

-But- i received an email this afternoon from an old friend and past business colleague, Emma Portman. She is currently the Personal Secretary to the Prime Minister but has announced her retirement today. She told me that instead of creating a public application for her position, she would rather email people she knew to seek out recommendations. I gave her your name and mobile number. I told her that i believe you would be perfect for the position. 

Please let me know how things turn out and if there ever is anything i can do for you, you have but to ask.

 

Kindest Regards, 

C. Bosworth

 

 

Victoria's mind was racing by the end of the email. She would absolutely love that job, no doubt, but could she do it? Everyone knew that Emma Portman was the Prime Minister's right hand girl. She was everywhere he was. Before now, she never really even paid much attention to the man. She pulled up Google and typed in his name in the images box. Victoria was pleasantly surprised. Instead of the grey haired, red faced old man she was expecting, she saw a handsome man in his late forties or early fifties with curly black hair silvering at the temples and a chiseled profile. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green and those cheekbones! Victoria rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. She looked over at Dash, "here i am ogling my potential new boss! I need to get some sleep!"

 

 

                                                                                -----------------------------------------

 

Emma arrived to the office early and found it to be devoid of William. She sighed as she opened the curtains and prepared some coffee. She would have to go and fetch him, and she knew just where he would be. She headed over to the lavish residence of the Prime Minister and found him asleep in a wing back chair in the library, a half full glass of brandy on the table next to him. She shook her head as she saw how pained his expression was even in sleep. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and nudged him until he groaned.

"Time to wake up you sod!" Emma said in a loud voice. 

William put his hand up to head, "Emma, must you be so damned loud?"

Emma pulled the cords on the heavy drapes and let in bars of golden sunlight. They splashed through the library as one by one the drapes were pulled open. 

"Emma, we really must have a talk on the proper way to wake the Prime Minister."

Emma laughed, "William, i shouldn't have to wake the Prime Minister in the first place, especially in an armchair in his library and reeking of alcohol."

William peered at Emma through a half opened eye and peeled himself away from the armchair. "Touche" he muttered.

Emma gathered the empty glasses throughout the room in her fingers and stopped at the doorway, "Go have a shower and a shave, I'm interviewing potential replacements today and i think it would be nice if you at least met them. 

He groaned again and slowly made his way out the door and down the hall to his chambers.

 

 

                                                                                    ----------------------------------------------

 

Victoria almost broke her neck jumping out of the shower to answer her mobile that had been sitting on her bathroom counter. She dried her hands and hit the green telephone symbol to answer it. "Good Morning, This is Victoria Kent."

"Hello Ms. Kent, this is Emma Portman, the personal secretary to Prime Minister Melbourne. I was given your contact information in response to an email i sent to Mr. Charlie Bosworth asking him if he knew of anyone that could fill my position upon my retirement. I am trying to get some interviews scheduled for today. I suppose the first thing i need to ask you is if you are interested in the position?"

Victoria almost squealed with delight. "Yes ma'am, i am very much interested in the position and i'm free to attend and interview at any time."

"That's fabulous. Mr. Bosworth couldn't say enough about you. Would today at 1:00 be ok?"

"That would be perfect. Is there anything in particular i need to bring with me? I have hard copies of my resume and excellent references." 

"Those would definitely be a plus. I'm just going to ask a few questions and see how well you handle the computer program. Prime Minister Melbourne will also be sitting in on some of the interviews and will be on hand to meet with everyone."

Mr. Melbourne's google pictures flashed in her mind and she felt a nervousness creep into her stomach. 

"I'm so excited to meet you both! I'll see you at 1:00!"

"thank you Ms. Kent, we look forward to your arrival."

Victoria hopped back in the shower and reconsidered her decision to not shave her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are love. xo


	3. You and I Collide

Emma looked up as William entered the office clean shaven and freshly dressed. She had scheduled three interviews for today and she was glad that William would be sitting in. She knew he didn't want her to leave, but it was important that she made sure she was leaving him with someone she approved of. She wanted to see the interaction. She wanted to make sure they meshed well together. That was more important to her than experience or references. 

 

The First candidate arrived and William looked at Emma over the rim of his coffee cup and raising his eyebrows said, "let the games begin hmm?"

 

 

                                                                                     ----------------------------------------------

 

Victoria grabbed her handbag and leather portfolio and headed to her interview. She smiled as she walked down the street. It was cold out, and yet she felt warm and vibrant. She was going to rock this interview and land an amazing job. She arrived at 10 Downing Street ten minutes early and was told to wait in a small lobby with chairs. There was a mirror in the corner of the room and she decided to give herself a once over before the interview. She wore a fitted pencil skirt suit with a cream colored silk blouse and black heels. She thought she looked rather smart. She stared at the pendent that hung on a silver chain around her neck. It was a diamond that was suspended so as to move with the wearer's heartbeat. It was dancing in the lights of the lobby. She must be more nervous than she realized. All of a sudden she felt flushed and nauseated. She couldn't start this now. She was so confident on the way here. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. She exhaled and heard the door behind her open.

 

She turned around and was met by a smiling Emma Portman, "good morning Ms. Kent. We're so very glad you could make it. Please come in and we shall begin." 

 

Victoria followed her into the office and stopped to stand beside her.

 

"Ms.Kent, may i introduce William Melbourne." She gestured towards him with her outstretched arm. "William, This is Ms. Victoria Kent."

 

She extended her hand to shake his in greeting, but instead he brought her knuckles to his lips and planted a soft kiss to them, "Enchanted."

 

She looked at him through her lashes and felt herself flush, heat spreading to her face. 

 

Emma cleared her throat, "shall we begin the interview?"

 

"Yes of course" Victoria said a little too loudly. She sat in the offered chair and opened up her portfolio, withdrawing the copies of her resume and references. 

 

While Emma was talking about the job and it's many responsibilities, She slid her eyes over to where William sat. She started at his feet,then slowly worked her way up. His legs were long and lean. His stomach was flat and his chest broad. His neck gave way to a chiseled jaw. Her eyes moved further up until they met his. She quickly looked away as she realized he was staring straight at her. He had seen her checking him out. "Shit" she said under her breath.

 

"What was that Ms. Kent?" Emma questioned her over the tops of her glasses. "Oh, nothing, i was repeating what you were saying to myself, it's a habit".

 

Emma continued and then began asking her questions about her work history. She then looked over at William, "is there anything you would like to ask Ms. Kent?" 

 

He smiled and leaned forward,his hands clasping,elbows resting on his knees. "Yes, I would. Ms. Kent, why on Earth would you rather work for me than enjoy the fruits of your family name? surely you know you don't have to work!"

 

Victoria had been waiting on this question, "well Mr. Melbourne, unlike the rest of my family, I do not like to sit at home and be waited on all day. I want to make my own way and my own life. I feel like my last name weighs me down instead of helping me. And i beg of both of you not to let it interfere with your decision. I'd rather get rejected for this position than to gain it with my last name."

 

William turned to look at Emma and smiled with the corners of his mouth, raising his eyebrows. Emma nodded in agreement. 

 

"Thank you so much for coming Ms. Kent, We will be in touch no later than the end of the week with our decision." Victoria took Emma's proffered hand and gently shook it. She turned towards William and felt a ball of excitement in her stomach. She looked him in the eye and smiled. "It was lovely to meet you Mr. Melbourne." His hands were behind his back and he nodded his head in agreement, "It was lovely to meet you as well, Ms. Kent, please let me show you out." Victoria turned to walk and felt the gentle, warm pressure of his hand on her lower back. She felt the flushing in her cheeks again and the place where his hand rested felt like it was on fire. 

 

They made it to the door and Melbourne waved the butler away. "I admire your independence from your family. It is a rarity these days to find someone with such a natural dignity, something like that can't be learnt." Victoria smiled as she stepped outside the door onto the sidewalk. "Thank you Mr. Melbourne. that means a lot. I have never liked how entitled my mother acts and i swore i would never be like that."

They stood for a few seconds in silence, looking at one another in a strange reverie. Someone walking behind Victoria on the sidewalk bumped into her,propelling her forward into the hard, broad chest of William Melbourne. Clumsy as it was, William's arms found themselves protectively wrapped around Victoria and their faces inches apart. 

"I'm so sorry, let me just..." Victoria realized her handbag had become entangled around them and her face burned as she struggled to free them. William began to laugh and so did she. She freed the handbag and stepped backwards, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear "I'm so damned clumsy, its a wonder i can walk without falling down." William's green eyes crinkled at the corners and he huffed a small laugh, glancing towards the ground before looking at her.

 

"I'm dreadfully sorry. I do apologize. I've never been very graceful."

 

"I doubt that very much ma'am, You are the very definition of the word." 

 

She smiled at him and he bowed to her, "good afternoon, Ma'am."

 

She mock curtsied "and a very good afternoon to you as well, Sir."

 

 

                                                                                        -----------------------------------------------

 

William walked back into the room and into the curious gaze of Emma Portman. 

 

"William, What was that all about?"

 

He looked at her innocently and shrugged, "what was what about?"

 

"You know exactly what i'm talking about. You were practically drooling over her during the entire interview. You kissed her hand in greeting for God's sake!"

 

"I was just being a gentleman, Emma. And i was not drooling, I was listening intently to what she was saying."

 

Emma put her hands on her hips and smiled. "I don't believe there is a reason to interview any further. I think you have already made up your mind, am i right?"

 

William smiled back at her and sat down at his desk. "I do like her. She reminds me very much of you at that age."

 

Emma nodded in agreement, "She does, i admit. I really must tell you though, you looked awestruck when she walked through the door."

 

"She is striking. I wasn't expecting someone so full of life and so charming."

 

Emma smiled and closed her portfolio. She picked up her phone and cancelled the remaining interviews, stating that the position had been filled. William began to work on some neglected paperwork and continued to think about the incident in the doorway. He smiled to himself as he remembered the dimples and the laughter. What was he doing? He was far too old to be acting like a schoolboy over a woman. He shook his head and realized his face was hurting from smiling. 


	4. Here's to New Beginnings

Victoria ducked into her favorite little cafe on her way home to talk to Charles Francatelli. He had become one of her first friends when she had moved to London. He owned the cafe and worked the counter on busy days. She spotted him cleaning some drinking glasses when she walked in the door. He caught her gaze and smiled. 

 

"Ello Vic! How'd the interview go?"

 

"How did you know about my interview?"  She slung her handbag onto the top of the table at which she sat.

 

He joined her and slid a cup of tea towards her. "Harriet and Nancy were here this morning for a croissant and coffee and told me you had an interview with the Prime Minister." He smiled at the last part, putting his chin in the palm of his hand.

 

"Yes, i did, and it went alright until i made an utter ass of myself." She put some sugar in her tea and stirred it. 

 

"Vic i've known you for a while now and I don't believe you are capable of making an ass of yourself. You're the most charming person i know!" 

 

"besides Nancy?" Victoria smiled and winked at him.

 

"Nancy isn't interested in me. I am sure of that." 

 

"Oh come now, She is one of my oldest friends and i can tell you the she fancies you alright."

 

"I'm not so sure,but anyways, why on Earth do you believe you made an ass of yourself?"

 

"The interview went very well, until Mr. Melbourne caught me checking him out." 

 

Francatelli burst out in laughter and put his hands on the edge of the table. "Vic, are you serious?"

 

She swatted at him and lifted the cup to her lips. "Don't make fun of me, hes very handsome. He's tall and dark and brooding."

 

"yes, but he is also 20 years older than you. Nevertheless i have heard he is very popular with the women of the country."

 

"Oh, it gets better." Victoria smiled thinking about it. "He had walked me to the door and for some reason we had a moment."

 

"a moment?" 

 

"yes...there were a few seconds during which neither one of us said a word. We just looked at one another. I'm not sure what it was." Victoria shook her head, " Someone walking along the sidewalk bumped into me and knocked me into him. Then my handbag became tangled around us and we laughed." She smiled while she told him the story. She looked up and he had a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised. 

 

"What?"

 

"Oh nothing, it's just, I've never seen you blush and smile so much while telling a story. I do believe you're smitten with the Prime Minister, Vic."

 

She began to protest when her mobile rang. 

 

"It's Emma's number! Be quiet!" She waved her hand in Francatelli's face.

 

"Hello Mrs. Portman, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

 

"Hello Ms. Kent, I know i told you it would be by the end of the week but William and I have come to a decision after your interview. We would like to offer you the position. Could you start tomorrow? We would need to send you to get your badges and security clearances processed and printed. 

 

Victoria's heart soared and she gave Francatelli a thumbs up. 

 

"Yes, of course i accept. I can start straight away."

 

"Very good then. I will text you the directions to the government building where you need to go for your background check and security clearances. They will make your badges there as well. I will make all the arrangements, just be there by 9 am." 

 

"Thank you Mrs. Portman. I will be there."

 

Victoria ended the call and jumped into the open arms of Francatelli. 

 

"Congratulations Vic! I knew you could do it."

 

Victoria finished her tea and grabbed her bag. "I have to go. I have some shopping to do."

 

"Yes! you must look fetching for the Prime Minister!"

 

She gave Francatelli a certain hand gesture, smiled and walked out the door.

 

 

                                                                                 ---------------------------------------------------

 

William reclined in his office chair, fighting the urge to open the Facebook app and type in her name. His will power was no match for his curiosity and he picked up the Iphone. A few taps later and he was staring at her profile picture. She was in the middle of a group of young people posing for a photo in front of the Eiffel Tower. 

So, she liked to travel he thought to himself. That didn't surprise him. She looked like an adventurous type.

He tapped on 'photos' and scrolled through the pictures and found himself smiling. She seemed to be so happy in each and every one. Somehow he thought he could see a little fragility in them though, as if happiness could disappear in the blink of an eye.

He scrolled further and came across a photo of her and a young man kissing for New Years. He instantly felt a white hot pang of jealousy and as soon as it came it was replaced by a feeling of guilt. He felt like an unwelcome intruder peering into her private life. He quickly backed out of her profile, fingers scrambling on the screen to exit the app. 

He sat his phone down and decided to retire for the night. He turned off the lights in his office and headed to his flat next door feeling as lonely and empty as he ever had. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Day One

Victoria clutched her leather portfolio with her employee paperwork inside and headed to number 10 to meet up with Emma for some orientation and training. She was full of excitement and it showed on her face as she walked down the busy city sidewalks. The sprinkle of rain she had felt only seconds before had started to come down harder. She turned toward the street and hailed a cab. She couldn't ruin the one pair of nice heels she had.

She slid into the leather seat of the cab and gave the cabby her destination. Looking out the window, her thoughts turned towards her new boss. He was definitely attractive. Those cheekbones, the pale green eyes, the way his arms and chest filled out the tailored suit he wore, the thought of them made her cheeks grow hot. 

She wondered why he wasn't married, or at least seeing anyone. In the short time she had been around him, she had noticed he had a rather melancholy way about him. Her curiosity grew and she became determined to find out more about her mysterious boss.

                                                                    ______________________________________________________

 

William looked over the rim of his coffee cup as Victoria walked into the office. She smiled at him and her dimples lit up the room. He was taken aback by how beautiful she was. He had noticed it before, but this time it really hit him full force.

"Good Morning William!" she said cheerily.

"Ah...Good Morning Victoria. I do hope your morning has gone smoothly. I know how tedious those things can be."

Her cheeks softly reddened at his voice. "Yes, i was actually expecting to be there most of the day." 

"Well, I'm certainly glad you weren't." 

Victoria felt the warmth in her stomach grow as those green eyes locked with hers. She felt as if she couldn't breath. Why couldn't she look away?

William felt himself staring but couldn't bring himself to break the contact. He hadn't felt this feeling in a very long time and he selfishly wanted it to go on. There was something about her eyes that made him lose himself. 

Emma coughed loudly and broke the spell they both seemed to be under. Victoria shifted her eyes to look away and William, the color high in his cheeks, picked up a stack of papers and tapped them on the desk to straighten them up. 

Victoria and Emma worked up until noon and then decided to head to a local cafe for lunch. They sat at a table next to the front window and ordered their food. 

Emma sipped her drink and smiled at Victoria, "you're learning quite fast. I think by the time i permanently leave you should be able to handle things quite smoothly."

Victoria laughed and looked down shyly and smiled. "I'm glad you think that because i will admit i feel a bit overwhelmed. I have rather big shoes to fill. You are an important part of the office."

"I don't think you should try to fill my shoes, i think you should blaze a path of your own. I think you will bring some freshness...some happiness to the office...to William."

Victoria quickly looked up at her, she felt her face become warm. "To William?"

"Yes" Emma sighed. "William needs a change of pace. He is my oldest and dearest friend. I've seen him at his highs and, now, his lows. He needs a breath of fresh air to rejuvenate his spirit and i think you're the very person who could do that. And don't get me wrong, it's not just about William, it's about the whole office as well. It seems like it's gotten so melancholy, so stuffy." Emma frowned and shook her head in disgust. 

Victoria smiled and laughed. "I really think you've overestimated me, Emma. I'm not very good at nurturing." 

Emma patted her hand and replied, "you'll do fine." 

Victoria seized the opportunity to ask the question that had been on her mind all day. "Why is he so...sad?"

"Who?"

"William. Why does he always seem so distant?" she ran her finger round the rim of her glass, avoiding eye contact as she asked the question.

Emma smiled a half smile and sighed. "William has known a lot of pain in his life. He was married, and had a son, Augustus. He was always rather sickly and his wife, Caroline, found it hard to deal with. William was always the one sitting up with him at night, taking him to the doctor, all while Caroline went to parties and basically stepped out on him."

Emma took a deep, shaky breath and continued.

"And one day Augustus had to be rushed to the hospital, and he never came home. William was unreachable for weeks. He refused to talk with me, refused to come out of his home. We were all very concerned for him. I managed to coax him back to work but a few days after returning he went home to find Caroline on the floor of their bathroom. He called an ambulance, but it was too late. The autopsy revealed it was an overdose of prescription medication. William was shocked. He was shocked that she was that far gone and hadn't talked to him. He was shocked that she had gotten on a medication and he hadn't known. So he blamed himself for not noticing the signs and not getting her help."

Emma shrugged, "Personally, i don't think she ever loved William, he was a figurehead for her to latch on to, to gain her entry into society. But he felt that he had failed her as a husband."

Victoria stared at Emma, her blue eyes wide and glistening with unshod tears. She felt like she wasn't supposed to have been given this information on her new boss, like she had ventured into a part of his private life that she was not supposed to be in. 

"Emma, i don't even know what to say. I never would have guessed that he had been through all that."

Emma smiled slightly "now you see why i said he needs a positive change, even though he may not see it as positive at the moment." 

On the way back to the office, Victoria thought about what she had learned at lunch and decided, right then, that she would do whatever it took to take that melancholy dullness out of William Melbourne's gaze.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                       

 

 

 


	6. You Make it Easy

**Six Months Later**

 

Victoria carefully crossed the office balancing the coffee cups and the bag of croissants in her arms. She stopped as one cup precariously wobbled, only to be saved from its inevitable topple to the carpet by a long-fingered masculine hand. She felt his body touching hers as he rescued the cup and grabbed the bag from her. She flashed him a smile of gratitude and followed him to the side table to set the rest down. 

"Thanks, I guess i didn't think things through when i decided to get us some breakfast."

He reached under her arm and grabbed the bag of croissants, "I must say, it was amusing watching you balance all of that."

She scowled at him, but with his mouth turned up at the corner into a small smile and his green eyes sparkling with mischief she couldn't stay cross with him. They both broke out in laughter. 

Victoria sat down at her computer and began replying to emails and completing schedules for William. They slipped into companionable silence as they both immersed themselves in their work. The sudden sound of his voice startled her and she jumped and looked up at him.

"I think I'd like to go out to lunch today, would you like to go to the Red Lion? It's been ages since I've been there."

To say Victoria was surprised was an understatement. William had never, in the six months she had been in his employ, gone out for lunch. 

"Uh, sure, I'd love to." Victoria nodded, feigning disinterest.

William's brow creased, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought that since it wasn't raining for once, it would be a nice change of pace for us both."

"No, no, I want to! Yes, I definitely want to." She concluded with a nod of her head. 

A few hours later they left for lunch and became lost in conversation on the pleasant walk there. She looked up at him, "Did you know I have a dog?" 

He shook his head, "no, i didn't, tell me about it." She smiled and said " His name is Dash and he is quite possibly my best friend in all the world." 

William feigned shock and hurt, "But, i thought I was your best friend in all the world?" She pushed him with her shoulder and blushed. "you're my best human friend, how about that?" He conceded, "Well, i guess that will have to do. I'll have to meet this dog of yours one day."

Victoria thought of asking him to dinner at her place, but quickly decided against it. He would turn her down, and it would ruin the afternoon. She had to admit that they had grown very close in the past six months, texting while not at work and playing pranks on each other within the office. She really did consider him her best friend, since all of her other friends had moved away.

They entered the restaurant and sat down at a corner table. No one seemed to notice him, which was a welcome relief. He didn't want a lot of fuss when he was trying to treat Victoria to lunch. It had taken all of his nerve to ask her to join him.

Victoria watched him eat, the long slender fingers on the utensils, his lips closing around the fork, the glint of the soft lighting on his dark curls. She wondered what it would be like to rake her fingers through them, slightly pulling it during throes of passion. She touched her forehead, her face and neck felt hot.

"Are you alright Victoria?" She looked up to see William staring at her, his brows furrowed in concern. She nodded her head, "Oh yeah, i'm fine, just a little warm in here to me is all." 

On the way back to the office, it began to rain, at first it was slight sprinkle but quickly turned into a deluge. Holding a soaking jacket above both of their heads, William directed them into an alcove that housed an old entryway long since boarded up. They watched together as the rain pelted down around them and giggled. Victoria wrung out her hair and looked up at William. He was staring at her, a raindrop sliding down his cheek. 

"What? Is my mascara running?" she began to wipe at the spot underneath her eyes. 

"No....no, it's not that. I just...", right then his phone rang and he scrambled to answer it, pulling it out of his trouser pocket. 

"yes, I went out for lunch....I'm on my way back now, got caught in this rain. yeah....i'll be there straightaway." Victoria wondered what he was going to say to her when he ended the phone call. "It looks like it's slacked up, shall we make a dash for it?" She smiled mischievously, "Last one there buys coffee tomorrow!" She had taken her heels off and was running down Downing street in her bare feet, damp hair bouncing  and William, content to follow behind, thought he would gladly buy her coffee every single day if it meant that he could be near her.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Victoria's curiosity got the better of her as she sat curled up in her bed with Dash. It was late, but she had to know what William was going to say to her in that alcove.

_V:  So, how was the dinner tonight?_

_W: It lasted way too long, I just now made it home._

_V: Well at least it was people who you can somewhat tolerate._

_W: That is true, his wife is somewhat of an idiot though. She rambled on and on about traffic signals, I seriously quit listening halfway through._

_V: LOL. traffic signals?_

_W: yes, something about them taking too long to change._

_V: ahh the problems of the rich and famous._

After a few minutes of no response, Victoria ventured forth with her question.

_V: So, today in the alcove, you were going to say something before your phone rang. I was just curious if it was something important?_

After a few more minutes of silence, Victoria sat her phone down on the night stand and snuggled down into the pillows with Dash. 

William walked out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair, too see the message from Victoria. He hesitated. Should he tell her the truth. "I was going to say that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

He began to type.

_W: I was just going to tell you that you looked very pretty with your hair damp and your cheeks flushed from running in the rain._

He held his breath as his finger hovered over the send button and with one final decision, came down with an audible click.  


	7. The Gala

The incessant buzzing of the alarm clock and Dash's wagging tail in her face woke Victoria up from a deep, lovely sleep. She slowly swung her feet over the side of the bed and sat there for a few minutes, fighting the urge to crawl back into the covers. Yawning, she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and started the shower. 

Wrapped in a towel, Victoria made her way back to her nightstand, picking up her phone and unplugging the charger. She pushed the home button, and saw that she had a message from William. She read the message, and then read it again. Her heart beat faster and her stomach did a little flip. He thought she was pretty. A smile crept across her face and she wondered if she should text him back. She knew he would know that she had read it, and didn't want to make him think she didn't care for the compliment. She pondered over what to type, but ultimately decided to keep the conversation light and flirty but not too serious.

_V: Really? I thought i looked a fright. You on the other hand looked rather dashing._

She added a red-cheeked smiling emoji to the end for flourish and, biting her bottom lip, hit the send button.

A few blocks away, William sat in a meeting and felt his phone vibrate. He glanced down at the screen and read Victoria's reply to his text. He felt himself smiling at her reply. He hadn't felt like this in years. The apprehension and nervousness of flirting with a woman made him feel like a much younger man, and to be honest, he was enjoying it.

                                                                                         ---------------------------------------- 

 

"You have a gala invitation from the Royal Historical Society. I'm assuming you want to accept it?" Victoria held the embossed invitation up for him to see. 

"Yes, I attend them every year. It's a wonderful party. You will need to make sure you're free as well, my secretary always attends that with me." He glanced over at her as he spoke.

She dramatically opened up her planner on her desk and turned it around to show him the two things she had marked for herself to remember during the month. With a tone full of sarcasm, "Well let me pencil you in amongst all of the events i have planned." She rolled her eyes for effect.

He smiled, the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes becoming deeper. She liked it when he smiled. He transformed completely. "I'll have to go find something to wear, because galas aren't something i usually attend."

"I'm sure you'll look stunning in whatever you wear." he said as he continued to fill out paperwork, not looking up. Victoria stopped briefly and smiled at him, "Thank you." His cheeks turned red and he nodded his head.

                                                                                        ---------------------------------------

It was the day before the gala and she had yet to find a dress to wear. Everything she had tried on just didn't feel right to her. She decided to try a few stores that she normally would never go into. Posh, upscale, expensive stores. 

She was greeted by a woman at the door and told her what she was looking for. 

"I have some gorgeous gowns that would looks amazing on you, please follow me."

Victoria followed her to a corner of the boutique and spied a strapless black dress. It had some sparkle to it, but wasn't gaudy. The woman could see her eyes drawn to it and walked her over to where it hung. 

"This would look absolutely gorgeous on you ma'am." Victoria fingered the material and smiled, "I'd like to try it on please."

She stepped out of the fitting room and in front of the mirrors. The sales woman had retrieved a pair of black heels for her to complete the look. Victoria's eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was definitely the one. She picked up the price tag and winced a little. "I'll take it and the shoes." She smiled as she thought of what the look on William's face would be like when he saw her in it.

                                                                                          -----------------------------------------

William stood in the office straightening his tie in front of the mirror. Victoria had told him that she would meet him here and they would ride together to the gala. He looked at his watch, she should be here any minute. Just then he heard the door open and her voice greeting a few others in the hallway. He turned around in time to see her walk in the doorway. His breath caught and his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. He was at a loss. She looked absolutely stunning. She held a clutch in one hand and with the other, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair was swept into an elegant up-do and her skin was glowing. She was radiant and he knew at that moment that he wanted nothing more in the whole wide world than to make her his.

"Do i look ok?" she asked shyly. He let out a huff of a laugh, "Of course! You're breathtaking." She walked over to him to finish straightening his tie. "Well if i do say so myself, Mr. Melbourne, you look very handsome indeed." When finished, her eyes slowly moved up to look into his. They stood like that and memories of the first day they met flooded her head. She felt her cheeks getting hot and then he broke the eye contact, clearing his throat and mumbling something about the car waiting outside. 

The car ride to the gala was silent until William spoke up, " When we get there, just follow behind me and don't listen to any of the shouts from the press. They will be wondering who you are."

Victoria, becoming nervous, nodded, "got it." She exhaled nervously and felt William nudge her shoulder with his. She turned towards him and smiled as he held a flask towards her. "It'll calm your nerves a bit." She tipped it up and made a face as the burning liquid hit her throat. He laughed at her expression and pocketed the flask.

The car slowed to a stop and she peered out of the tinted windows. Cameras flashed like crazy outside and she could hear the press shouting his name already. The driver got out to open their door. "Just stay close behind me and smile, you'll do fine." he whispered. The door opened and a wave of noise and lights hit her. He stepped out and nodded to the crowd and turned around, offering his hand to help her out of the vehicle. She took a breath and put her hand in his. He gently helped her out and she smiled, not for the press, not for the photos, but for the man in front of her who, at that moment, was so incredibly handsome. His dark hair, green eyes, perfectly tailored tux, he was gorgeous.

They walked up the carpet towards the door. The press called out to them, asking who Victoria was and was she his date, trying to get any kind of information about the beautiful young brunette with him. He kindly waved and nodded to them but never answered any questions, she followed his example and politely smiled and nodded her head in greeting to the press. 

Once inside, Victoria had never seen such a lovely party. A band played music while a woman sang on a raised dais. The golden light from the chandelier made dresses and the champagne sparkle. A waiter carrying a tray of champagne hurried over to them and lowered the tray for them to each take a glass. William began to mingle with guests and introduce her to everyone. Halfway through the room, she had finished the glass of champagne and had started on another. She began to feel herself loosening up and enjoying the evening. 

During the meal, William sat back and watched as Victoria charmed everyone at their table. He liked the way her smile infected everyone, including himself. He could feel himself falling for her, but he didn't want to be hurt again. He needed to keep his heart protected. He had learned of betrayal and hurt the hard way and he never wanted to put himself in that position again. He didn't want to care for someone again, not when there was a chance of them breaking his heart. He got up to present the awards and accolades and the whole time, his eyes kept wandering back to her face in the crowd. This was going be harder than he thought, he was drawn to her.  

Victoria watched him on stage, he held the admiration of all the single women in the room, including hers. He had held her captive all evening. She had watched him, his mannerisms, his facial expressions, how he spoke to people, always polite and gentle. Towards the end of the evening, she was talking with some new acquaintances when he walked up behind her and cleared his throat. She turned around and smiled as he bowed a little at the waist and extended his hand. "Would you care to dance?" A mix of excitement and champagne caused her to blush and she put her hand in his.

He led her onto the dance floor and they began to waltz, slowly and softly. His thumb grazed the bare skin of her back, right above her dress then his hand traveled down to rest on her lower back. "I hope you've had a nice time tonight." He said softly, looking down at her. "Oh, yes, It's been like a dream. I'm wearing a gorgeous gown and I'm here, in this beautiful building dancing with the most handsome man in the room." The champagne had made her bold and she flirted openly with him. He chuckled and looked down at her. She had a small smirk on her face and he realized she was flirting with him. "Well we must be a sight then, the most handsome man in the room dancing with the most beautiful woman here." He spun her and brought her back. Her hair had begun to fall and she looked lovelier than ever. He drew her back in and she thudded against him, placing her palm on his chest. The music ended, but they continued to stand together. His grip on her was tight and she slowly looked up at him. He was staring down at her, the look on his face was one of sadness. "I think we should be leaving soon, it's getting late." Victoria, confused, nodded and turned to walk away, just now realizing that people were watching them. Here she was, caught up in this man that obviously did not share her feelings. She was such a fool.  She walked briskly to the exit and slid into the waiting car. 

He slid in behind her and was silent. She asked the driver to please return her to her home instead of to the office and gave him her address. "Victoria, I..." his voice trailed off as she turned towards him. He could see the hurt in her eyes."It's fine William, I obviously misread some signals, wires got crossed and i drank way more than i should tonight. Let's just sleep it off and I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" The car came to a stop, William jumped out and opened the door for her. She smiled at him and put her hand on his lapel, "I had a really nice time tonight, thank you for inviting me." He nodded and she could tell he was holding back, that there was something he wanted to say, but chose not to. She waited for a few seconds, giving him time to reconsider, but a polite "me too, goodnight Victoria" was all she received. 

He watched her leave and felt a heavy sadness. He had wanted to kiss her, to sweep her off her feet and carry her inside, but his damnable sense of duty had won out in the end. She deserved more than he could give her. He got back in the car and headed home, beginning text message after text message to her only to delete them once he had finished. Tonight he would drink himself into oblivion in the library and She would cry herself to sleep in her bed.

 

 


	8. The Green Eyed Monster

It had been a long night for Victoria. She had cried for a while, but the more she thought about things, the more she blamed herself for putting both of them in that situation. She had had way too much to drink and that, combined with the glamorous venue, his handsomeness and the fact that she hadn't so much as kissed a man in a year had led to an awkward assumption on her part. She picked up her phone but no messages showed up on the screen. She would talk to him tomorrow, they both needed sleep. She curled up in a ball with dash and fell into a dreamless sleep.

                                                                                             ---------------------------------

William stalked into his bedroom, cursing himself for being so stupid. He ripped his bow tie from his neck and threw it against the wall. It slid down to the floor in a crumpled heap. He ran both hands through his hair and let out a groan of frustration. He thought about the events of the last hour. what he should have said, what he should have done. He had flirted with her, sent her signals that told her he was interested and he was, God he was. He was falling for her, no doubt about it but she deserved better than him, a jaded old politician. She deserved someone young and without emotional baggage and a tragic past.

He made his way to the library and poured himself a glass of brandy. He would apologize to her tomorrow but for now he wanted to slip into oblivion.    

                                                                                             ----------------------------------

Victoria entered the office building and said good morning to a few of her coworkers as she made her way to her and William's office. Turning the corner, she found William placing a coffee on her desk. "What's this then?" She asked. He shrugged, "a peace offering?" She smiled with half her mouth and hung her handbag on the coat rack behind her desk. "I half expected you to not bring up last night." She said as she turned around and picked up the coffee. 

"I don't think that would've been the right thing to do, especially to someone I respect as much as I do you." He looked at her right in the eye. "I am truly sorry for ruining the evening. I never meant to hurt you, Victoria." She shrugged and waved towards him with her hand, "It's my fault really, I shouldn't have assumed things and I really shouldn't have drank that much. It's water under the bridge, yeah?"

He tilted his head to the side and nodded, "Victoria, I hurt you, you don't have to act like it's all alright." She looked up at him, her brows were furrowed, "I said, quite plainly I believe, that It's alright and that's where I want to leave it." He nodded and looked away. He could tell she was cross, so he left her alone.

They worked in silence, Victoria could tell that his apology had been sincere, so her anger at him had diminished somewhat. She was startled when someone knocked on their office door and was even more surprised when She recognized the visitor. 

"Hello Victoria, I had heard you had taken a job here and wanted to stop by while i was in the building." 

Victoria was not expecting to ever see her ex, Albert Coburg, ever again, especially not in her office at lunch time. She stood up and gave him a sideways hug. "Albert, how have you been? what, uh, what brings you here?"

He glanced over at William and nodded, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Melbourne." William nodded back and replied, "Good Afternoon, Albert. I didn't realize you knew Victoria." Albert smiled and looked back at Victoria, "yes, we know each other quite well." William got the gist then, they had a past together. He glanced over at Victoria who was pleading with her eyes to help her. 

William cleared his throat and stood up, buttoning his suit coat. "Uh, are you ready to head to lunch Victoria?" He could almost feel her exhale in relief. "Yes! let me grab my coat and we'll head out. Albert, it was lovely to see you again." 

Albert looked from her to William and stammered, "I, um, well Victoria, i was hoping we could do lunch today but it looks as if you already have plans. Would tomorrow be a better time?" 

Victoria didn't have it in her to be unnecessarily rude and even though she really didn't want to, she told Albert she would meet up for lunch tomorrow. 

                                                                                              ----------------------------------

Victoria and William walked silently down the sidewalk towards a sandwich shop that usually delivered their lunch. 

"Thank you, for back there" Victoria looked over at him and spoke quietly, "I couldn't handle that conversation today." 

"Conversations with Albert are never easy. I can't imagine dating him. How long were you together?" 

Her eyes widened and her cheeks pinked, "How did you know we had been together?"

"It was obvious, Victoria." He said with a smile. 

"Two years," she sighed, "two long, emotionally draining years." 

William opened the door to the shop and they walked in and ordered at the counter then wound their way to a table in the corner.

William went back and forth in his mind whether he should ask her more, but his curiosity and borderline jealousy won out and he ventured forth with his question. "What do you mean by emotionally draining?" 

Victoria took a sip of her water, "Dating Albert was almost like being with a spoiled child. He is moody and petulant and likes to make a scene if his food isn't cooked right in restaurants." He chuckled and she began to giggle. "He is! I honestly don't know why i tolerated it for so long."

William chewed his food and wiped his mouth before asking the question he most wanted to know the answer to. "What happned? Why did you break up?" He asked nonchalantly but inside he was dying to know.

Victoria picked at her salad with her fork and not looking up at him she answered. "He wanted to get married and have children. He was ready to move out of London and buy a family home. I told him i wanted a career, that i wasn't ready to give that up to start a family. He got mad and we had a huge fight and that was it." She looked up at him and smiled, "I quite like how things have turned out though."

They continued eating in silence, both of them in their own thoughts.

                                                                                    ------------------------------------------

Victoria fumbled around her desk before leaving to meet Albert for lunch. She was nervous, she hadn't so much as spoken to him in a year. This was just a friendly catch up lunch though, nothing serious right?

A voice startled her out of her thoughts. "You know you could've just said no if you didn't want to go." William hadn't looked up from his paperwork but he had noticed her nervous shuffling of papers and objects on her desk. 

She glared at him, annoyed. "I do want to go. I'm just nervous. We have a past and I'm just assuming it's going to be a little awkward." William looked up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh. I just didn't want you to think that you were obligated to go."

She gave him an irritated look and turned around to collect her things and leave for lunch. While he was calm and collected on the outside, William seethed with jealousy on the inside. Albert worked with the IT company that maintained the computer systems within the department. William had never really cared much for him. He was pompous and arrogant and definitely not the right match for someone like Victoria. He spent the rest of the day in meetings so he wasn't in the office when she returned but his mood remained stormy and he couldn't help but think of her and Albert getting back together. He took out his phone and sent her a text.

_W: How did lunch go?_

_V: It was surprisingly nice...why?_

_W: i just knew you were nervous. just checking on you._

_V: He has actually grown up quite a bit. We are having dinner Friday night._

William clenched his jaw and felt sick to his stomach. He felt like hitting something. After a few minutes he sent her a reply.

_W: That's good. I hope you two have a wonderful time. goodnight Victoria._

_\----------------------------------------------_

Victoria had been truthful when she told William that her lunch with Albert had been rather nice. He did seem to be more pleasant than he used to be. She just didn't know if she wanted to go back down that road. Albert had hurt her when he had expected her to give up all the hard work she had put into her career. He also was the only man whom she had ever been serious about and had been serious about her. What if she never found someone else? William's face fluttered across her mind and she shook her head, brushing the image away. William didn't return her feelings, or that's what he said at least. She just couldn't quite get over how he had looked at her when they danced at the gala. She had seen a hunger in those green eyes, a carnal, visceral, animal need. She huffed in laughter at herself and got up and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Dash brought her his ball and she threw it a few times across the room. She sipped the tea and paced across the living room floor. She really had thought that William had a thing for her, her friends thought so as well. Why would he lie to her about that though?

She glanced at the time and placed the half full mug of tea in the sink. Plodding upstairs to bed, she thought of Albert and while he had changed, he was in still so many ways the same. It made her hesitate and she did not want to give her heart with hesitation.


	9. Escape Artist

Victoria sat across from Albert in the crowded Italian restaurant, watching the waiters carry bottles of wine from table to table. Albert was rambling on and on about the technological infrastructure of London and how one good hack would bring it all tumbling down. Victoria was barely listening, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. She had tried to start another topic of conversation but somehow that got turned into an Albert-only talk fest as well. She excused herself to the lady's room. She sat down on a large round ottoman in the center of the powder room and took out her mobile. She texted William.

_V: OMG this is a disaster. SAVE ME!!!!_

_W: Are you sure?_

_V: YES! come help me escape!_

_W: Where are you?_

_V: Capaldi's_

_W: In twenty minutes, meet me out front. I'll be on the bike._

_V: the bike?_

_W: just do it_

Victoria bit her bottom lip and grinned in excitement. Now this was her kind of date.

                                                    ------------------------------------

William had just gotten in from a dinner when his mobile buzzed in his pocket. He read the message and felt his heart leap in his chest. 

He had been plagued by the picture of Victoria and Albert becoming closer at dinner all week and she had turned to him to rescue her. He knew he shouldn't do this. He knew he shouldn't keep this going, But it was so hard to refuse her. That smile and those dimples and the thought of her alone in some restaurant with another man spurred him forward.

He replied to her texts and within minutes, had changed clothes and grabbed two helmets and was on his way out the door.

                                                      --------------------------------------

Victoria nervously tapped her foot under the table, counting down the minutes until she could make her escape. Albert was still droning on, never asking her opinion on anything. He did, however, stop his lecture to complain to the waiter how overcooked his shrimp were.

When the ornate clock on the far wall told her the twenty minutes were up, she smiled at Albert.

"Albert, please excuse me again, I need to go back to the loo." Victoria got up and smoothed her dress down.

Albert looked somewhat confused but nodded in acknowledgement. 

Victoria walked towards to the lady's room, got half way there and turned to look back at Albert. He had pulled out his phone and was scrolling, paying no attention to anything around him. She went to the front doors and collected her coat and taking one last look behind her, she bolted out of the restaurant and out onto the sidewalk. She pulled the coat closer to her body and heard the revving of a motorbike. She looked to her left and caught a glimpse of the bike pulling up to the curb. She ran to him, took the helmet he held out to her and put it on. she gathered up her dress and hopped on behind him, hugging his body as they took off down the busy street.

They weaved through traffic, dodging cars and pedestrians. Victoria had never went this fast through the streets of London before and it was absolutely thrilling. She clung to William's body, moving with him as he leaned back and forth on the bike. She liked this, being so close to him, touching him. She leaned her head onto his back, her cheek against the cold leather of his riding jacket. She felt the bike begin to slow down and watched as they turned into a small back entrance to his home. 

                                                                  ----------------------------------

William killed the bike's engine and took off his helmet. He turned around just in time to see Victoria peeling her helmet off and shaking her hair out. He knew in that moment that she was the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen. Her dimples shown as she smiled at him and her blue eyes sparkled in the cold night air.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing! I've never been that fast before!" Victoria was breathless and she felt so alive, so invigorated. 

William laughed, "I thought you would like it. It did make for a daring escape didn't it?"

"It was like something straight out of a film!" she laughed as he helped her off of the bike. "I didn't even know you owned a motorbike!" She shook her head in amazement at him. He laughed, "do i not look like the motorbike type?" She huffed in laughter and stuck her hands in her pockets, "not really, to be honest." She shivered and he invited her to come inside.

She followed him through the rear entrance. He stopped to remove his coat and hang it on a hook on the wall. He ruffled his curls with his hand and turned his head back towards her.

"How long do you think it will take Albert to realize he's been abandoned?" He smiled mischievously at her, his green eyes crinkling at the corners.

Victoria looked at her watch. It had been about thirty minutes since she had sped off on a motorbike with her boss. Thirty minutes of holding her body close to his. Thirty minutes of breathing in his scent and escaping with him to his back foyer.

Victoria giggled, "Oh, he's probably figured it out already. I probably have a hundred missed calls and texts." She retrieved hr phone from her pocket and just as she had thought, there was message upon message from Albert.

_A: Where are you?_

_A: Have you left?_

_A: Are you coming back?_

_A: Are you alright?_

_A: I_ _'m sending someone in the lady's room to check on you._

_A: They said no one was there, why did you leave?_

_A: Are you seriously not going to answer me?_

Victoria stared at the phone and couldn't deny she felt a tad bit bad for what she had done to Albert but looking up, she saw William in a tee shirt and jeans and that feeling vanished. She sent a quick text to Albert just to let him know she was OK. She wasn't THAT horrible of a person.

_V: Sorry i left without telling you. I got sick in the bathroom and ruined my dress and hair. I caught a cab home and was taking a bath. I think it may be something i ate. I'll text you tomorrow._

She turned off her phone without waiting for a reply and followed William into the kitchen. He pulled two mugs down from the cabinet and began to make them some tea. Victoria watched the way he moved, fluid and deliberate. While the kettle was heating up he turned around and leaned against the counter. 

"Thank you for rescuing me." Victoria said softly. "I really appreciate it. I guess this has confirmed that getting back together with Albert is a no go." She cupped her chin with the palm of her hand and sighed. "I guess I'm just going to grow old and be a spinster." 

William huffed in laughter. "I really don't think you have to worry about that." He clenched his jaw. He wanted to put his arms around her, tell her she would never be alone from this day forward, take her upstairs to his bed and claim her, but he turned around to take the kettle off instead. He had to stop thinking of her in that way. It could not be. She had too much going for her to throw it all away on him.

Victoria accepted the cup he offered and took a sip. It was good. He sat down across from her. "Victoria, when you give your heart it will be without hesitation." He smiled softly at her. She nodded and felt the tears pricking her eyes. One escaped and slowly slid down her cheek. He couldn't help it. He reached across the table and wiped it away with his thumb. She grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek for a few moments. Both of them lost in the contact, the warmth of their touch. Victoria looked up as William began stroking her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. They both jumped in surprise as the sound of police sirens blared outside and then faded away. Their contact broken, William cleared his throat and Victoria nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"I should be getting home. I have so much to do tomorrow. Thank you for the rescue again, oh, and the tea." She got up and began to walk to where she had hung her coat.

"Victoria..." William began and her heart leaped at the sound of his voice. She turned around, "yes?" He nervously opened and closed his fingers by his side. "Let me drive you home, you really shouldn't walk back this late at night." She smiled sadly, nodding. "You're right, let me just get my coat."

                                                  -------------------------------------

The next day, Victoria called Albert to tell him that she needed to speak with him and asked him to meet her for coffee at the shop down the street. He agreed and she hung up. She tapped the phone to her chin and bit her bottom lip. He was going to be hurt, but she was hurt and dammit, she wanted someone else to feel pain too.

She sat down at the coffee shop and waited for Albert to show up. She finally let her thoughts wander to the night before. William had caressed her face, he had rescued her from a terrible date, he had wiped away her tears. He had to have some kind of feelings for her. This was all so frustrating. She was sure last night he was going to kiss her. He had that same look in his eyes as he did that night at the gala. Her thoughts were interrupted by Albert's voice.

"Victoria, it's good to see you've recovered so quickly." He looked concerned, but not sincerely so.

"Yeah, it must've been the shrimp." She nervously threaded her fingers in and out. "Look, Albert, I've been thinking and i really believe you and I are better off as just friends." She stared at him. She was surprised by how little she felt.

He nodded and folded his hands on the table. "I thought that's what this would be be about. Victoria, I really like you and I think we are great together, we've had such good times. You want to throw all of that away because of one bad date?"

Victoria's eyes flashed, her mood already ill, she lashed out. "Albert, it's not just one bad date. It's a lot of things. You are boring. You want to settle down and have kids. You don't care about my thoughts, my dreams, my aspirations. You constantly drone on and on about your life, your job, things that i don't care about. We are just not suited and I really don't think you understand that." Her breathing was quick with anger and her hands shook. 

Albert sat there in front of her, stunned. He finally nodded and got up. "If that's the way you feel Victoria, then i guess there's nothing i can say that will change your mind. I take it you're seeing someone else then?"

Victoria just stared at him, "no, no I'm not seeing anyone else. I'm not the kind of person that would rather be miserable with someone than alone. I'm perfectly fine being single." She was so angry, she could barely talk. "I honestly think it's best if you left, Albert." 

He nodded sullenly and grabbed his coat, he turned back towards her and hesitated before he spoke, "You know, as handsome as he is, William Melbourne is not the man you think he is." Victoria opened her mouth to respond but thought the better of it and just turned her head sharply away, her face burning. She felt like her heart wasn't even in her chest anymore. Like there was a just a hollow spot where it once was. She paid for her tea and headed down the street. She needed to talk to someone.

                                                             ----------------------------------

Charles Francatelli could tell that there was something awfully wrong when he saw the look on Victoria's face as she walked in.

"Vic, what the bloody hell happened? You look like you've just woken up from the dead." He motioned for her to sit down at the bar while he polished up some glasses. She let her bag and coat drop to the floor and the dam holding back her tears burst. He dropped what he was doing and ran around to embrace her.

"Oh, come now, it can't all be that bad. Let's just calm down and you can tell me everything." He handed her a tissue and poured her a coffee. He then went and locked the front doors, flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'. She sniffled and, as he sat down beside her, proceeded to tell him everything. 

An hour passed by and Victoria had spilled everything to Charles. He shook his head. "Vic, I really don't know what to tell you. Your boss is obviously smitten by you, but for some reason or another he refuses to act on it. Maybe he feels like he's not good enough for you? or that he has too much baggage to unload on you?" He got up and flipped the sign again after seeing a few people stop and look through the window.

Victoria shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her hands around her mug of coffee. "Or maybe he just doesn't have the heart to tell me he doesn't have feelings for me in that way." Charles started laughing and shook his head. "Vic, any man who is willing to rescue a woman from a date gone wrong on a motorbike is completely off his rocker in love." Victoria smiled at that, remembering the way it felt to have her arms wrapped around his body. She nodded her head and finished the last of her coffee. "You may be right, Charles, but things don't look promising." 

She picked up her bag and headed out the door, towards home. As she got comfy in bed that night, she opened up her computer and saw an official email from the secretary to the Prime Minister of Australia. He had invited William to attend a state function in two weeks time. She would have to go through his appointments and schedules to move things around in order for him to attend. Looked like it was going to be a busy day tomorrow for her. She shut the computer and stared at the ceiling. Her phone startled her as it beeped with an incoming text.

_W: Did you see that email from the office of the AUS PM?_

_V: Yeah, I just read it. Was already working on reviewing your schedule and appointments to see what i needed to move around._

_W: Good. Just make sure yours is clear as well. You will be going with me._

_V: Uh...why? You have attendants that will be with you._

_W: My secretary always accompanies me on state visits._

_V: oh. ok. I've never been to Australia before._

_W: It's a beautiful place_

_V: Good! I'm in need of some sun after all this London rain_

_W: Me and you both! Goodnight Victoria. See you tomorrow._

_V: Goodnight William_

Victoria found herself no longer sleepy and opened the computer back up to search pictures of Australia. Maybe getting away from London would be just what she needed to get her mind off of men and relationships and feelings. She went downstairs and fixed herself a cup of tea, and decided right there to say to hell with them all, to hell with men, to hell with relationships, and to hell with feelings.

 


	10. Kirribilli House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update. I've been a tad busy, but i was working on this a little along. Hope you enjoy.

William stared at Victoria as her eyes, wide with excitement, stared out of the car windows as they drove through the streets of Sydney. He smiled as he saw how happy she was. He was glad for the visit, it would help take her mind off of the disaster with Albert and hopefully repair their friendship. But he could also see it taking a dangerous turn. Australia was warm and tropical and sultry, the perfect place for a romance. He had to be careful. As much as he felt for Victoria, he couldn't let that happen. But oh, how beautiful she was, her round face tilted up towards the golden sun, her tan skin glistening with a slight sheen of sweat, she was a goddess in his eyes and like a goddess, he could not claim her.

As they continued toward Kirribilli Avenue, William pointed out things to her and smiled at the almost childlike excitement in her reactions. They finally turned into the gravel drive and stopped as the gates were opened for them. 

"Oh, William, This house is absolutely gorgeous!" She said in a breathy tone. He nodded, "Yes, it's the the Prime Minister's secondary residence and where most foreign dignitaries stay on state visits. It's quite old, built in 1854 by a merchant and became property of the government in 1920. It's one of my favorite places to stay abroad." 

The car stopped and the doors were opened for them and William was greeted by the Prime Minister and his staff. After being shown to their rooms to rest and refresh, Victoria closed the door to her chambers and, like a young girl, ran and jumped on the bed. She couldn't believe she was staying at this posh mansion for a whole week. It was technically a work trip but she was definitely looking forward to hitting the beach and doing some shopping. William had said she would have some down time. She turned on her tablet and took a look at their itinerary for the week. Meetings and more meetings and a few dinners. She frowned a little as she realized she would be exploring Sydney alone. She picked up her phone and snapped a few selfies with her view from the balcony in her room as the background.

William's rooms were a little further down the hallway and she thought about what he would be like during this week away from the office. If he would be a different person. If he would break away from the rigid protocol and dutiful nature that he exhibited in London.  She took a quick shower before they had to head downstairs for an informal dinner. 

William softly knocked on her door, intending to let her know that he was going down to dinner. He could hear music playing and her singing in the room. He smiled and knocked a little louder. He heard the music shut off and she called, "just a sec". The door opened up and Victoria smiled at him. 

"I'm so glad to see you, can you help me with this necklace? This new manicure makes it hard to open the clasp." she handed him the two ends of the necklace, not even waiting for him to answer. She turned around and swept her hair to the side revealing the back of her neck to him. He stared at it as if it was the first time he'd ever seen a woman's neck before. It was tan and smooth and the hairs at her nape curled slightly. He wondered what her skin tasted like there. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to lean down and kiss the soft skin. 

"Is there a problem with the clasp?" Victoria's question interrupted his thoughts and he blinked his eyes, refocusing on the tiny piece of metal in his fingers. "No, it was just a little hard to open." He reached over her head to deposit the necklace around her neck and clasped it, and without a second thought, he caressed her neck with his thumbs and gently slid his hands down to rest on her shoulders. He could feel the warmth of her underneath his hands and it ignited a fire in him that he hadn't felt since the gala. He wanted her. He craved her.

Victoria's breath hitched as she felt William's hands on her neck and as they slid down to her shoulders she closed her eyes and felt a fire form low in her belly. She closed her eyes and instinctively tilted her neck, giving him unspoken permission to proceed, a small whimper escaping from the back of her throat. All of a sudden, his hands were gone and he was clearing his throat.

"I, uh, was just letting you know I was heading down to dinner." Victoria, careful not to look at him, "Oh, of course, let me turn off the bedroom light and I'll walk with you." William licked his lips after she went back into the bedroom. He had been so close, so close to breaking the promise he had made to himself to not get involved with her and ruin her life, as he had ruined Caroline's.

Victoria closed the door and walked to turn off the lamp, sitting on the edge of the bed she put her hands over her mouth in an effort to contain the groan of frustration. she flopped back and shut her eyes. What does he want from her? She frantically kicked her arms and legs in a mock tantrum then stood up and straightened her dress and hair before exiting the room.

Victoria half listened as the Aussie Prime Minister droned on and on about matters of state and parliament. Her attention turned towards the open window and the sounds of the beach floating on the slight breeze. She would much rather be there than in this stuffy dining room surrounded by politicians. Her gaze drifted back towards the head of the table and caught William staring at her and for some reason he did not turn away. They stared at each other until William was asked a question and was forced to look away. She found herself so confused by him. One minute he was pushing her away and the next he was looking at her...like that. 

William knew he was staring at her but he couldn't resist. She was gorgeous under the muted lights of the chandelier in the dining room. The moment they had shared in the hallway outside of her room kept replaying in his mind. Being here with her, in this beautiful place was going to be a challenge, but he loved seeing her happy and bringing her here, to a place she had never been, had definitely made her happy. Then she turned and caught him staring and to his surprise, he couldn't stop.

"Melbourne, tell me more about this lovely personal secretary of yours" the Aussie PM said in a low voice after taking a sip of the champagne in his glass. William looked at him, eyes wide with shock, "Erm, well, she was handpicked by Emma to take over when she retired, sir. She certainly has proved to be an asset to the office." William was uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading. "C'mon Melbourne, you know what I'm getting at. Is she single? You know, if I had a woman like that working around me every day, well..." he lifted up his eyebrows in suggestion. William took a sip of his champagne and felt his mood grow cold, "I treat Victoria with the utmost respect. She is a reliable employee and one of my best friends. I don't view her as an endeavor to be conquered." The blue eyed man nodded in an apologetic gesture, "I see I have made an error. You always have been an honorable man," he took another sip of champagne and raised a sly  eyebrow towards William, "but, if I may say so my friend, a blind man could see that the way you look at her is anything but friendly." With that, the PM got up and clapped William's shoulder, leaning down to whisper one last thing to him, "and the way she's been staring at you all evening makes me think the feeling is mutual." He walked away without another word and William tipped his glass up, gulping down the last of his champagne. He looked back towards Victoria, hoping, against his better judgement, to catch her eye again but she was gone. Her seat sat vacant. He looked around the dining room and didn't see her. He took out his phone and sent her a message asking her if she was ok. She replied with yes, she was tired and was going to bed. 

He slid the phone back into his pocket and sighed. He felt empty without her here, like someone alone at a party in someone else's house. After mingling for a few minutes more, he retired to his rooms with the excuse of jet lag. He slowed when he reached Victoria's room, raising his fist to knock but hesitating. He let out a scoff of frustration and turned to go to his room. He heard the door click open behind him. 

"William, are you ok?" came a soft voice. He turned to see her leaning against the door frame. He ran his hand through his hair and put the other on his hip. 

"I...well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to walk down to the beach. I'm restless after that stuffy dinner."

Her face lit up and she nodded, "Yes, i was actually thinking of doing that very thing. Let me grab my sandals." 

She ran back into her room and William just stared after her. He hadn't really planned any of that, the words had just tumbled out before he had thought them over.  He smiled when she returned with the bottle of champagne that had been placed in their rooms before their arrival and two plastic cups in her hands. 

"Right, now I'm ready. Let's go". They walked down the hallway to a beach side exit and towards the sound of waves breaking on the shore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that this probably isn't the way things are done in the UK but i had a vision so i went with it. Hope you enjoy it! xo


End file.
